


Joined

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi has to go back to Madrid, but Yuzu has a gift for him before he goes.





	Joined

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii there!
> 
> We're back to schedule (for now). This is just a short little thing!
> 
> Today's prompt was _clouds_.

When Javi thinks about flying back to Spain, he is always happy. Going back means getting to see his parents, and his sister, his friends, and Madrid. He likes to complain about the city, but he loves the dry heat of the summer, the parks, the cafés... And yet, there he is, sitting on a plane Spain-bound, and not feeling happy, exactly. It's not that he's sad about going back, even when it's for 'work' –mostly a couple of events that he promised he would go to–, it's more about what he's leaving behind.

Yuzu hadn't been able to go with him to the airport since he had to leave his stuff at his mother's (and his) apartment, but the both of them had woken up pretty early in the morning. Of course Yuzu knew Javi had to go back to Spain for a couple of weeks, at least, but he had been pouting all morning about it.

The past couple of days had passed rather quickly for Javi, as in a daze, and living with Yuzu for two weeks had been really easy. Probably because he already knew all those little quirks that some people might have considered annoying but that, to Javi's eyes, they were charming. Besides, once they had stopped dancing around each other, some of their free time had been occupied by activities that didn't ask for an audience. In other words, once they had had sex for the first time, it all had been downhill from there. Or uphill, Javi isn't too sure.

After that first night, Javi had woken up with a hand on his hardening dick, and a smirking Yuzu looking at him, full back on playful mode after showing his vulnerability the previous day. Not that Javi had complained, and neither had Yuzu when Javi had returned the favour afterwards, with his mouth. That morning too, while Javi was taking a shower and Yuzu 'supposedly' making breakfast, Javi had felt a hand down his back, and when he had turned around in surprise, he had found Yuzu looking at him with hunger all over his eyes. And Yuzu had received, most certainly, a similar look from him. It was to be expected, when he was presented with a naked Yuzu sneaking in while he showered, dripping in hot water.

Javi can still feel Yuzu's lips on his neck, his nails scratching his arm. He can see Yuzu's body pressed against the glass pane of the shower, impossibly close to him, his warm breath staining the glass just for an instant, Yuzu's shattered expression when the orgasm took over him, and he can almost hear the way in which Yuzu moaned his name, over and over. Javi could even feel Yuzu's weight in his arms, warm and sweet, all wrapped around him.

Javi sighs aloud, immediately noticing what he has done and looking to the seat next to him from the corner of his eye. As if his seat neighbour can hear his naughty thoughts, or how he is getting all hot and bothered just thinking about them. Judging by the way in which his heart is hammering against his ear,  _ maybe _ they can.

Javi looks away, looking through the window and letting his gaze wander through the blanket of white clouds that is spread in front of him, moving slowly. He exhales audibly and looks down, and what he sees in his left wrist makes him smile like an idiot. A bead bracelet sits there, and since Javi is not used to wear bracelets in general, he can feel it resting against his skin almost all the time... And every time he does, he forgets his train of thought and just smiles.

Yuzu had given it to him that morning, while they were having breakfast (which Javi had prepared in the end) after their shower shenanigans. When they were half done, Yuzu had jumped out of the table muttering something about ' _ almost forgetting _ ', and ' _ it's your fault, you are distracting me _ '. Javi had followed Yuzu with his gaze, amused, but had said nothing until he came back with a box. For a wild second Javi thought that Yuzu was about to do something crazy, but he realised pretty soon that the box was too big for a ring.

“I have something for you,” he had said, all innocent eyes, while pushing the box towards Javi.

When he opened it, he found two velvet pouches and a card explaining what that was all about. They were ying-yang style bead bracelets, much like the one Yuzu already used to wear, but these were 'distance bracelets', according to the card. The bracelets were the same colour but for one bead, which was the colour of the opposite bracelet, 'so they always had a piece of each other with them'. When Javi had looked up at Yuzu, with the card in his hands, Yuzu had smiled at him all tender and hopeful.

“You like them? I wanted to give you something, so you don't forget. You have a bad head, Javi.”

Chuckling at the wording, Javi had looked down at the pouches and took a good look at both the bracelets. He didn't need to ask which one Yuzu preferred. Javi stood up from the chair and circled the table to squat near Yuzu, taking his hand and looking at him from a low angle. For a wild second he himself thought about going full in and ask Yuzu to marry him in that moment but... he thought better. He had promised a grand gesture, and that was rather improvised.

“I could never forget you, Yuzu,  _ cariño _ . I haven't been able to get you out of my head in seven years, it won't happen now,” he replied, anyway, because it was a piece of information that Yuzu needed to know. Clearly. “But I love the bracelets, and I hope you won't forget about me either.”

Smiling a bit, he looked at Yuzu's hand and put on the white bracelet on his wrist, taking his hand in his once more and kissing it delicately. He had heard Yuzu's breath hitched a bit, and when Javi had raised his eyes to Yuzu's face, he almost hadn't had time to react before Yuzu was kissing him. It had been very sweet, and even though Javi hadn't proposed in that moment, the bracelet had been the best surprise.

Looking at the jewel now, innocently resting on his wrist, it makes Javi's heart skip a beat. Maybe it is stupid to think that way, but having a physical  _ something _ as evidence of their relationship makes everything more real, more serious. Especially because every time he catches sight of the single white bead on his wrist, he remembers Yuzu's tender-hearted smile when Javi spoke those last words.

  
  


“I love you, remember that when you look at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. Farewells had to be said, sorry!


End file.
